


It's a Marriage of Convenience...right?

by heartsns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage of Convenience, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Same-Sex Marriage, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Short One Shot, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan-centric, Yaoi, naruto canon in a sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war is over. Two clans are in danger of extinction. What better way to save them, then to have the two last two remaining clan members marry.Whispers float through the village about how this marriage may not have been what it seemed. Why can't anyone go beyond the gates? Why isn't anyone ever invited in? Why is he pregnant every time he is seen? Why is the other always away? Is he is a prisoner in this marriage and being used as the other's play thing?Villagers begin to worry about the well being of their blond shinobi hero.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 96
Kudos: 627





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meehalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehalla/gifts).



> Again that angel voice come forth and whispered ideas into my ear. We need this as a one-shot it said!
> 
> So this is what was created from that voice. Meehala, seriously, you have amazing ideas, don't ever leave me!

The wedding was small and quiet, with only a handful of very close friends as witnesses. The ceremony wasn’t lavish, and there wasn’t even an after party filled with music, lights, laughter and drinking. Though the whole concept of the couple getting married was different to most traditional ones, the reasoning the people came up with on why it happened was enough for them to accept it.

Both came from a tragic past, when they were just young children that every adult and child in the entire village was aware of. One, a survivor who witnessed the most treacherous crime committed towards an entire clan that left him an orphan, alone and spiraling into darkness. The other, suffered from losing his only living family upon the day of his birth, due to a madman who sought revenge, leaving him an orphan, alone and being the subject of heinous abuse from others who thought to blame him for the madman’s crime.

Both had lost a part of their history, leaving them the soul survivors of two nearly instinct clans. It only made sense for the two to wed, to build what was lost, thus the village accepted that it was simply a marriage of convenience and accepted that explanation. The people of the village never questioned as they would see the newly couple, walking together quietly, making their way through the village and tending to their chores. It did not surprise anyone to see the couple not holding hands, not smiling lovingly at each other or any other public displays of affection. It was a common thing to see in couples that were married in convenience, so nobody ever questioned it.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were viewed as the two most powerful warriors of the village, having proved their worth in the past decade by protecting the village from villains, monsters, madmen and superficial beings.

The broad tall raven haired Uchiha was a gift from the gods. His frame was firm, his muscles were toned so hard that when Sasuke would wear his ANBU attire, women and some men would swoon when he walked by. His skin was smooth as marble, his eyes held a depth of mystery and his hair framed his sharp jawline perfectly. He never smiled with those lips, but would often be seen with a smirk when glancing at his wedded partner who often was walking with him though the village.

Sun kissed skin, gleaming blond hair, brilliant blue eyes and a smile that could blind one who looked straight on, Uzumaki was just as god like as his partner. He too was well toned, though his muscles may not be as firm and lined as the Uchiha, they were still an impressive sight when he donned his own ANBU attire and had women fanning themselves when he would walk by and smile. Naruto could always be seen smiling and chattering away to his stoic partner as they walked the village streets.

This was the norm of the married Uchiha-Uzumaki couple and the village thought nothing more of it in the months that had passed.

It was when Naruto had collapsed in the streets one day, thankfully Sasuke had caught him before he hit the ground, that the villagers gasped and ran towards the couple, fearing what could have happened that had caused the strong vibrant blond to collapse. But they all stood back as Sasuke threw them all a dangerous glare that promised undeniable pain should anyone interfere. He then lifted the unconscious Naruto into his arms, bridal style and whisked away with such speed, that only a puff of smoke remained where they both stood.

Tsunade lay dozing at her desk, her head lay heavy upon her hand, her elbow barely keeping it balanced. Her mouth hung slack open and every so often a snort would escape her lips, she would adjust her head and promptly fall back asleep. She almost fell back out of her chair when she was jerked away by someone banging open her door. “W-what the fu—!” she cried out as she was startled awake, her arms flailing to keep her from falling.

“Hokage-sama,” Sasuke spoke with a firm tone as he stopped in front of Tsunade’s desk. Naruto still lay unconscious in his arms.

“What the hell did you do?!” Tsunade screamed out as she jumped from her chair and pointed Sasuke towards the examining table in the far corner. Shoving any papers and boxes off the examining table, she watched as Sasuke gently laid Naruto with the utmost care onto the table, ensuring that his head was cradled between his hands before releasing it onto the table. Tsunade smirked inwardly watching the usual cold, stuck up, stoic Uchiha giving Naruto unconditional gentleness and attentiveness. “What happened?” Tsunade asked as she pulled out a light to look into Naruto’s pupils. She pulled out a stethoscope to listen to his heart next, her eyes flickering up to the Uchiha, demanding he answer.

“He collapsed while we were walking in the village,” Sasuke answered sharply, rubbing his thumb over one of Naruto’s knuckles as he held his hand gently.

“Did he show any signs of illness, weakness, dizziness, look pale before it happened?” she asked as she now began to check Naruto’s rib cage, his arms and legs. Sasuke shook his head no. She hummed as she pushed her sleeves up past her elbows and held her hands over Naruto’s chest. The green glow of the mystical palm technique began to emanate from her hands and she concentrated hard causing her eyes to close. Her hands moved slowly from Naruto’s chest to his lower abdomen while Sasuke watched her every move closely. The glow stopped and she huffed out loud when putting her hands on her hips. She moved away from the sleeping blond and opened up a filing cabinet. She pulled out a pad of paper and began to scribble on it. When she was done, she ripped the page off, walked back to the examining table and handed it to Sasuke.

He gave her a confused look as he took the paper. She smirked at him and then looked down at the still sleeping Naruto. She ran her fingers through the thick blond locks, giving a soft smile at him. “You will get him those medicinal herbs that he will take daily. He will also require vitamins every day. Read up on proper diet and don’t let him over exert himself. That is why he collapsed today. With his body now working hard to develop another, he will need to be careful.” She glanced up at the Uchiha who looked to her, to Naruto, the slip of paper and then back to her. He still had a look of question. “Congratulations, he’s pregnant.” Sasuke tumbled backwards at the words. She snorted out a laugh. “Go out and get those items for him while he rests, he will wake soon.” She excused him off by fluttering her hand at him and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’ll be here with him till you return.”

Sasuke stepped up to the bed, grabbing a tanned hand and kissing it gently across the knuckles. He then leaned over, placing his lips near the sleeping blonde’s ear and whispered something that Tsunade couldn’t hear. He then stood, gave Tsunade a firm bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade shook her head with a small smile. It was certainly going to be an interesting next few months.

The village had not seen the blond ANBU man for several weeks after those who witnessed the collapse. Word spread quickly about the collapse and many villagers wondered what became of the blond. But who they did see often was Sasuke, moving about the village on his own, picking up an abundance of fruits, vegetables and fish on a regular basis. Rumors finally had moved about, that Sasuke had picked up medicinal herbs used for pregnancy, prenatal vitamins and pregnancy books. That information as well as the sudden shopping trips, the villagers were able to put two and two together.

The couple were finally seen together in the village and the blond was sporting a visible pregnancy bump. Sasuke hovered near Naruto and the blond was snapping at him.

“I’m fine, give me some space!” Naruto was heard. The raven just stepped to the side slightly as they continued to walk. Naruto stopped near an outdoor seller who had fruit wares. “Ah, dragon fruit, I need four of these sir!”

“You don’t need four,” Sasuke grumbled out and Naruto whipped his head around and glared at the raven.

“The hell I don’t! You have no idea how amazing these are!” Naruto glared back, before turning back to the seller, thanking him and taking the bag.

“You can’t eat that many, they spoil quickly.” Sasuke grumbled again as he handed the seller some money.

“Oh yeah? Watch me!” Naruto huffed out as he made his way to the next food cart, Sasuke shaking his head and following the blond. “Stupid grumbling bastard, thinks he can…” Naruto was heard mumbling under his breath.

The villagers waved and congratulated the couple when they walked past, Naruto was all smiles, his whisker marked cheeks flushed with a glow as he thanked the people. Sasuke just nodded, his eyes rarely leaving the blond and following closely.

The news came immediately that the Uchiha-Uzumaki couple had given birth to a boy. The child was named Ryuu Uchiha-Uzumaki and rumors had said that the delivery was long, but both mother and child were doing well. Chatter was non-stop and the villagers hounded people with questions about the baby boy. What did he look like? What was the delivery like? How would the Uchiha be now that he is a father? Did Ryuu have any special features? The questions went on for several days. The gates were always closed at the Uchiha compound, and as far as the village knew, nobody worked on the other side. Sasuke was then seen within the village, gathering food from the market and people congratulated him, offered gifts for their first born, and tried to ask questions at his every step. The Uchiha gave several glares when people came too close, but then he would be thankful when he accepted the gifts. Sasuke called on Konohamaru, a student of Naruto’s whom the village knew that Naruto had a close bond with. Sasuke gave direction to Konohamaru to take the abundance of gifts, groceries, to make several trips if necessary, to the Uchiha gates. Konohamaru was quick to agree and was seen running back and forth to Sasuke, relieving Sasuke when his arms became too full.

“Naruto and Ryuu are doing well. Naruto is tired, but healing well. Ryuu is healthy, eating well and growing quickly. Thank you for your concern and gifts.” Sasuke’s continuous answer would be the same to all that asked as he traveled throughout the village.

About two months had passed and the villagers were pleased to see the Uchiha-Uzumaki couple out in the streets again, this time carrying a small bundle wrapped in Naruto’s arms. Naruto was walking slowly, but appeared to have a healthy glow in his cheeks again as he made his way around the various food vendors. Sasuke was a few steps behind, watching the two and he would ever so often nod towards the vendors. Naruto would pick out various foods from the carts, Sasuke would pay and carry the bags. People would not get too close to Naruto and the baby, as Sasuke would give a snarl and a glare to those who did. Instead, people congratulated the couple again, offering gifts and Naruto smiled brightly and gave thanks.

The couple came out together less and Sasuke was seen more often than Naruto and the baby. Sasuke gave word that Naruto and baby were fine, just busy and left it at that. Sasuke was still seen in his ANBU attire walking with a team of other ANBU, thus the village knew that Sasuke was back at work. It wasn’t uncommon for the father of a family to be back at work before the mother, therefore it was accepted that Naruto was still at home with their child, doing what a mother would do and Sasuke was back to work.

When Naruto did come to the village, he was often alone with the baby strapped to his front by a sling and would make regular food trips. His smile was still bright, he greeted all with a friendly greeting and would at times make chit chat with some friends. But he never stayed out long, picked up his purchases, sometimes Konohamaru would assist with carrying them, but only to the Uchiha gate. When Konohamaru was asked on several occasions on what was going on behind those gates, the boy would respond the same. “Don’t know. I help Naruto-san to the gates, they open, and he takes the bags and says goodbye. I have never seen beyond the gates.” Konohamaru would never question what is behind the gate and never ask to come in unless invited. He was noble that way to his mentor.

Sasuke pushed open the Hokage door with such force that it slammed and blew papers everywhere. The room was empty, except for stacks of files, papers and boxes, but that wasn’t a surprise since it was around three in the morning.

“Asshole,” Naruto snarled and panted out. “Y-you don’t have to use such – unghhh…” Naruto flopped forward. His face was white, his teeth grit through the pain and Sasuke held him up before he could fall to his knees.

“Hn, idiot,” Sasuke grunted out as he led Naruto to the examining table in the far corner. Helping the trembling Naruto onto the examining table he laid the blond down carefully before going out to fetch the Hokage. Naruto panted out excessively, holding an arm up over his eyes and the other arm held his stomach.

“What the hell brat!” Tsunade snapped at him as she came stomping into the Hokage office. “What did you eat this time?!” She grabbed her stethoscope and listened to Naruto’s chest.

“I told him not to mix the sushi with ramen. Just the whole concept of it is wrong,” Sasuke grunted out as he watched Tsunade check Naruto’s eyes, his throat and ears. Naruto groaned out in pain continuously, his legs twisting and turning about as he held his stomach.

“Ughhh…sh-shut up bastard!” Naruto moaned out.

“Enough you two! Let me check to make sure you didn’t do any serious damage brat!” Tsunade snapped at the men. She pushed her sleeves up and began her mystical palm technique, closing her eyes as the green glow began. As usual, she began at Naruto’s chest then moved slowly down to his abdomen. Naruto managed to keep himself steady but ground his teeth continuously through the discomfort. Sasuke leaned against the examining table on his hands and moved his eyes back and forth to Tsunade and Naruto continuously.

When Tsunade was done, she flickered her golden eyes between both boys and then smirked wide. “Well, no damage is done from your interesting craving Naruto,” she began as she mocked the last two words out. She watched both of their expressions. Sasuke raised a brow and Naruto just tried to catch his breath. “I have though, settled your stomach Naruto, and I recommend that you don’t try that type of mixture again. I don’t think junior liked it.” She walked away, a smile on her lips they couldn’t see and she grabbed her note pad off her desk, wrote on it and turned back to the two men. She inwardly chuckled as she saw the shocked faces on both of them this time. Well Sasuke, it was more of a wide eyed look, keeping his face looking as impassive as always, but Naruto’s mouth was full blown open in an O, his baby blues were round as saucers and he had managed to hop to the floor and was now balancing himself against the examining table. At least his colour was coming back.

“J-junior?” Naruto stuttered out in a whisper. His hands automatically moved down to his abdomen.

Tsunade handed Sasuke the note, same as she did practically a year ago. “Here you go. Prescribed herbal medicines, prenatal vitamins and I supposed you don’t need any more pregnancy books?” Tsunade couldn’t hold back the smile as Sasuke slowly took the paper from her fingers, giving it a glance then looking over at Naruto. “I’ll see you in a month Naruto. Now go get some rest and think about what you are eating before shoving it down your throat for once?” She crossed her arms and stared at them both.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. “You—you asshole! Ryuu is only like 6 months old and you couldn’t wait just a little longer!” Naruto slapped Sasuke on the arm and turned to walk out of the room. “Stupid horny bastard, thinks he can….” Naruto was mumbling under his breath as he headed out the door. Tsunade snorted out and looked towards the Uchiha. Sasuke gave a small smile before bowing at Tsunade and headed out after Naruto.

The news of Naruto being pregnant again went through the village like wildfire. The people were pleased that things seemed to be going well for the Uchiha-Uzumaki couple and spoke happy thoughts for two that were doing well in bringing children into their clan. Sasuke was seen again going through the village, picking up groceries, thanking the villagers for their well wishes and then disappearing behind the Uchiha compound. Sasuke still completed missions, seen often returning to the village with a group of ANBU, and the people looked upon as the norm.

Naruto would come into the market place alone at most times, picking up various fruits and vegetables, pushing his now toddler in a carriage. The summer months were pleasant, Naruto would come to the market at least once a week and often alone. Konohamaru could be seen with him at times when he wasn’t out with his team, chatting it up with Naruto and helping him with his purchases. When the villagers did see Naruto and Sasuke together, Naruto was often ahead of the stoic Uchiha, conversing with the people and a small group of friends. Most times Ryuu was in his stroller or Sasuke would carry him. Naruto would say few words to the Uchiha, when he was complaining that he should put Ryuu’s hat on right, wasn’t holding him properly or when Sasuke would say a comment about a purchase. Sasuke would hold an impassive face during the walk and continue to carry bags.

The visits were fewer as the months rolled by into the fall, and when Naruto did come to the market, he moved slowly, waddling with his pregnant stomach leading the way and it was more often than not Konohamaru at Naruto’s side. But the answers were still the same when Konohamaru was asked by curious onlookers. He continues to assist Naruto only to the gates of the Uchiha compound, puts the bags down and is informed he is no longer needed. Thus he walks away, usually with Naruto waving him off.

It was a chilly December day, near Christmas when the news of Akira Uchiha-Uzumaki was born. Another healthy young boy to the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan and the people nodded their heads in agreement on how well the couple were doing. With the chill of the season, people didn’t see Naruto or any of the children, but that was to be expected. Sasuke was still the common site, still continuing to gather supplies and doing any ANBU business. The village had seen it as a ANBU family norm.

It wasn’t until the later days of spring that Naruto had come to the market. He now had a double stroller, where Ryuu babbled constantly from the front seat and baby Akira was but 4 months old, still in an infant seat behind Ryuu. The people rushed but were cautious on approaching Naruto, as a tall proud Uchiha followed close behind. He would still glare if someone got too close, therefore the people would call over to the couple, waving their congratulations, ooh’ing and awing over the babbling Ryuu. The infant seat had a canopy to protect the small Akira from the sun and wind, but sometimes Naruto would fuss over Akira and lift the canopy up briefly to tend to him. From what was seen Akira bore the same dark hair as his father, like Ryuu. The same Uchiha genes could be seen in Ryuu more and more and people could only guess that Akira would look the same.

Naruto continued to select various fruits, vegetables and fish from the market vendors, smiling and chatting at them all the while. Sasuke remained diligently behind his little family, lips pinched straight and holding bags when they were handed to him. Sasuke called Konohamaru from somewhere and gave him all the purchases and tilted his head firmly towards the compound with a frown. Konohamaru saluted the ANBU and ran quickly.

“You could say please or thank you to him you know,” Naruto hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke just glanced at the blue eyed blond, saying nothing, and Naruto just huffed out and the small family made their way towards the Hokage tower.

About an hour later the village saw a very quiet Naruto pushing the stroller firmly and quickly, but carefully, and Sasuke walking straight and solid like a high ranked soldier several feet behind Naruto. The impassive site was nothing uncommon for the Uchiha, but a quiet, firm faced Naruto was not. Naruto did not stop at any vendors, respond with his usual flare of hellos and good days, he just breezed right through the market straight towards the Uchiha compound, with Sasuke following several feet behind him. The people began to whisper at the site, but didn’t think too much of it and continued on with their lives.

It was into the summer that the village learned of yet another Uchiha-Uzumaki pregnancy. The blond wasn’t seen very often in the market, and when he was, he walked slow and carefully, Konohamaru at his side almost constantly. The villagers said their congratulations again to Naruto and he smiled warmly, thanking them all. The Uchiha was seen less and less, and word had it that Sasuke was taking on many more missions and attending more out of country sites. The people were happy for the Uchiha-Uzumaki couple, but they whispered about how the ANBU soldier should be careful and home more for his children and partner. Yes it was common for ANBU families to have their partner be gone for long periods of times, be faced with dangerous missions but many families were given leave for up to several months just so they could bond with their family.

It was later in the fall, before the winter winds came in, that Naruto was seen in the marketplace with Konohamaru pushing the stroller with now 2 year old Ryuu and 10 month old Akira. But Naruto looked like he was ready to give birth! The villagers naturally asked several questions while Naruto slowly waddled his way down the streets, stopping often to rest on any bench available.

“I’m not due for another couple months, January to be exact,” Naruto laughed out while talking to some older ladies and sitting on one of the many benches down the road. “Sasuke and I are blessed with twins this time, and they certainly are taking up a lot of space fast!” Naruto rubbed his swollen stomach gently. The elderly ladies coo’d when they realized what Naruto said and offered gifts in congratulations. The people then talked to Ryuu who responded with a solid stare, just like his father. Akira was at least at the age where he would smile and babble at people who gave him attention. Naruto smiled tiredly, said his goodbyes and slowly made his way to the Uchiha compound, Konohamaru beside him pushing the stroller and one of his clones carrying the packages.

It was a frigid early January morning when Sasuke woke to Naruto shaking him hard. “Sasuke, it’s time, I’m sure.”

Sasuke jumped up quickly, looking over at Naruto who was clenching his teeth and groaning out softly while rubbing at the lower area of his now extremely swollen pregnant belly. Sasuke quickly threw his clothing on then went to Naruto’s side, his own hand rubbing the skin in hopes to ease the pain. He planted a kiss on Naruto’s forehead, informed him he would be back immediately and headed out the door to inform the Hokage.

The news was almost immediate in the village that Naruto had given birth to healthy twin boys, Haru and Kyo Uchiha-Uzumaki. Because it was not often twins were born, and how much harder it is on the mother carrying them, and how recovery is usually longer than a single birth, the village celebrated amongst themselves, sending baskets and cards of well wishes to the family. The Uchiha-Uzumaki clan were now blessed with 4 boys to carry on their family name, and a special blessing it was to have twins. Naruto and Sasuke were all but 20 and 21 years of age, and to be blessed with that many children already at such a young age, meant that both parents would certainly be around for many years to see their children’s children.

Konohamaru was seen often with his two friends, Udon and Moegi, attending the various markets to purchase food and supplies for the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan. In the beginning, it was expected, as a family with twin infants, a one and a two year old, was most likely very tiring, therefore the villagers didn’t think too much of it of Konohamaru and his friends running about picking up supplies. When questioned, Konohamaru would answer that Naruto was very tired, Sasuke was on a mission, and it was his mission to ensure Naruto’s family had their supplies. Konohamaru was very proud that he was selected to care for the family, but he informed curious onlookers that he was still only to drop the supplies outside the Uchiha gates and go on his way. Udon and Moegi would just shrug and continue on their way as well.

It wasn’t until summer when the villagers were blessed with seeing the bright smile on Naruto’s face. The man looked fit, his skin was beautifully tanned and he had a good healthy glow about him. He talked with everyone in the marketplace as he pushed a stroller with Ryuu and Akira and Konohamaru pushed another double stroller with the now 7 month old twins. Naruto took his time as he selected fish and vegetables, talking to the vendors animatedly and stopping to sit and chat with the townsfolk. The people fussed over the children, Ryuu giving glares to the people that got too close, Akira played shy and the twins dozed on and off. The twins each had blond hair and tanned skin, like Naruto, but slightly lighter. The twins each had a set of whisker marks and cute button noses. When they opened their eyes to see the people, people were faced with dark gray eyes. Naruto would laugh and say how the Uchiha gene got their eyes but at least he had some blond boys.

When the children began to fuss after several hours, Naruto said his goodbyes to the villagers and headed back home. It had been an eventful day and the village did not even question where the stoic Uchiha had been.

It was the New Year’s celebration in the village and it was the first time the villagers had seen just Naruto and Sasuke without their children. The village was holding several festivities, with games and foods, followed by fireworks to bring in the New Year. The winter had been cold but not frigid so far, and the people were dressed for the weather as they milled about the festivities. Naruto was seen with his warm parka with the fur lining, smiling and laughing as he made his way between the booths. Sasuke was seen following behind him, watching him and often nodding his head. Naruto would talk to the merchants, his friends, smiling and laughing all the while Sasuke following behind. Once in a while Naruto would turn to Sasuke and say something, but the usual sober look came from the Uchiha and Naruto would just huff and continue on. The couple were last seen sitting by the lake, some part away from each other and looking up to the fireworks that burst colourfully throughout the sky.

It was when Naruto was seen in the market in the late spring with yet another obvious swollen stomach that the village started to talk about the actual marriage the Uchiha and Uzumaki had. Sasuke was rarely seen now, only with a group of ANBU when they returned from missions and the odd time picking up orders of food. Naruto now had Ryuu walking along side him, his arm stretched tall to hold his mother’s hand, and at times Akira would be on his hip. Konohamaru was a normal sight, pushing a double stroller with the now almost one year old twins. Apparently Konohamaru now had the help of his two friends Udon and Moegi, to carry bags and at times assist with Ryuu and Akira.

Seeing the smiling blond man pregnant yet again, who was still but 21 years of age, the whispers turned back around to the rumors that started when the two men first married. Was it apparent that this was indeed a marriage of convenience? To build a clan, to carry on the family line, and possibly to build power? And these whispers did indeed sadden many. Over the years the villagers turned to happier thoughts of the two; being the hero’s they were, being deeply in love, a perfect match for each other and ready to live happily ever after. But the whispers continued to mount into more concerns and questions that nobody could answer. Nobody knew what was going on behind the closed doors of the Uchiha gates, the pair were often now seen alone with their spouse nowhere to be seen, the cold stoic looks the Uchiha gave and never an ounce of care towards his mate and of course the Uchiha always appeared to be more involved in his work, then being at home. The talks had people shaking their heads in sadness as it appeared Naruto may look happy, but perhaps he wasn’t. Still, the people greeted Naruto with smiles and kindness when he came to the village with his four children, his helpers and awed at him rubbing his swollen belly.

When baby Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki was born in the fall, beneath the coloured leaves of the trees, close to his mother’s birthday, the village praised the couple for naming the child after an incredible man. Yes Itachi Uchiha may have had some black marks from the past, but after the war, it was all brought out into the open on why things happened the way they did. And the people accepted it. It was rumoured that baby boy Itachi was a spitting image of his father Sasuke, though the people would not see the infant, nor his older brothers until late next spring.

Naruto was seen with his children by the lake, sitting in the after late spring sun, cooing a baby in his arms. Konohamaru, together with Iruka Umino, Naruto’s past sensei, were playing with the younger children while Naruto bounced the now 8 month old Itachi. The giggles from the other children was music to his ears and Naruto took deep breaths of the fresh air. Naruto was brought from his musings when Iruka sat beside him and looked over at the now sleeping Itachi. Naruto looked over to see that Udon and Moegi had joined up with Konohamaru and assisted in entertaining the children.

“How you feeling Naruto-kun?” Iruka asked as he tucked the baby’s blanket a little more around the sleeping babe.

“Oh, I’m alright, just a little tired Iruka-san. Thank you so much for helping out with the kids here, they can be a handful at times!” Naruto smiled towards the older man.

“Thank you for calling me here, it has been a pleasure to meet them.” Iruka smiles and leaned back on his arms, looking across the lake. “How is Sasuke-kun?” Naruto looked out over the lake and took a breath. Iruka didn’t know if that was a sad or tired sigh coming from his former student.

“Oh, you know Sasuke. Honourable, fussy, stuck up, proud, antisocial, pisses me off sometimes, you know the usual.” Naruto turned his head slightly to look at his former sensei and gave him a grin.

Iruka looked back to him, raising a brow in question and Naruto just looked back over the lake laughing. Iruka wondered what Naruto meant by all that.

The news of Naruto being pregnant again that summer did not hold as much surprise to the villagers as it once did. The people had now begun to continuously whisper and believe the stories that the family, especially the deemed unemotional Uchiha, was only seeking revival of his clan and possibly power. Konohamaru was the only one seen on a regular basis rushing about getting supplies for the Uchiha-Uzumaki family instead of Sasuke. Sasuke was seen only with his ANBU team and Naruto was seen once every few months. And it appeared that he was practically always pregnant when he was seen. The villagers shook their heads in sadness as the stories continued but no person would ever stand up to prove that the rumors may be true.

Aoi Uchiha-Uzumaki, yet another boy, was born to the clan in February. The villagers talked about their concerns on how Naruto must be faring with so many children. There were no known villagers that worked for the Uchiha-Uzumaki family, or outsiders, so how could the family possibly be caring for the children without outside help? With Sasuke continuously gone on missions with the ANBU, Konohamaru and his friends still attended the market for supplies, leaving them outside the Uchiha gate, and the village rumours began to escalate.

When Naruto fell ill in July and had to be hospitalized, the village began to worry. It was Tsunade who was seen running through the village market with a worried expression and her medical pack, heading straight for the Uchiha compound. When a team of medical staff from the hospital rushed to take Naruto to the hospital, the people’s whispers grew. It was said that Naruto looked pale as a ghost, appeared weak like a baby and suffered from a high fever that did not settle for days.

The people’s stories grew to a point that it was said Naruto had almost died! And Sasuke Uchiha was not in the village the whole time, nor did he return to his deathly ill partner or to his children. The whispers said that Sasuke had been away for several weeks on a mission with his team, leaving Naruto to care for five children and an infant alone! How dare the Uchiha do such a thing! And to not return when his family needed him! For shame! The villagers whispered more and more.

And somehow, most likely through the gossip at the hospital, the people found out that Naruto was pregnant--again, with twins--again and after the ordeal at the hospital of Naruto fighting for his life, the people began to believe that the Uchiha was really an uncaring individual that only believed in rebuilding a powerful clan to eventually possibly take over the village.

When Naruto and Sasuke attended the annual New Year’s festival, they had brought their two eldest children, Ryuu and Akira only, and Naruto’s stomach was large and round. The villagers watched the two closely as they held the hands of their two children. Naruto pointed to the sites, talking and smiling at the children. Ryuu had wide eyes but remained quiet and clutched his father’s hand tightly. Ryuu stayed close to his father and Sasuke often glanced down at 5 year old Ryuu, but nobody saw anything more. Naruto, who clutched Akira’s hand, continued to respond to 4 year old Akira who would ask questions on every turn and colour and continuously pull at his mother’s hand. Naruto would smile and laugh, say hello to the people, sit and chat with people as he rubbed his covered swollen stomach while Sasuke stood to the side, watching and remaining quiet. The villagers were now whispering what they had thought before must be true, and now the people felt sad for Naruto.

The twins were born healthy around the first day of spring in March. Rumors began to fly again once it was known that the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan had birthed two more boys. Tenshi and Sora Uchiha-Uzumaki were healthy and that was all that was heard. The people shook their heads as their thoughts turned to Naruto, caring for 8 children, with no nanny or caregiver to assist and a husband that was gone 80 percent of the time from the village. With so many boys, villagers wondered if the Uchiha had a secret jujitsu that would only have him produce boys! With that many boys, the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan could rise to great power! But, there were still pros and cons discussed in the village about that. What mattered now was Naruto’s health and wellness, being alone with that many children behind closed gates. What kind of person was Sasuke Uchiha then?

Over the years, the children kept coming, with Naruto of course, carrying them all. The villagers were now completely convinced that Naruto was a prisoner of the Uchiha and forced to pop out children for the Uchiha’s sake. But when Naruto would come to market, either with many children or a few, he was always with a smile, a glow upon his cheeks and almost never did he not have a swollen stomach. The people would give the regular congratulations, offer gifts when Naruto would show up pregnant and the people would dance around the subject of the all too often missing father.

Naruto would smile and chat with the villagers, his happy demure was always a contagious thing. At times his friends would meet up with him, asking him to sit, share a cup of tea and visit. Naruto would never stay long to visit, stating he had things to do and needed to get back. He gave no indication that he was struggling or was in any type of danger. He gave the regular comments about Sasuke being stuck up, hard assed, hard working, good provider of a husband and father. He would leave the people with a happy and content feeling, thinking that Naruto was just in his most happiest place. But after time, the villagers would once again talk amongst themselves about what really may be happening behind the Uchiha gates.

After sometime the villagers had lost count of how many children were born to the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan, and the rumors continued to hover over the village on how Naruto was a victim to the obvious Uchiha convenience marriage. First, Naruto was rarely seen in the market place anymore. Only Komohamaru and his two friends were seen on a regular time schedule, picking up supplies for the family. When people would ask about Naruto and Sasuke, Komohamaru would shrug his shoulders and continue telling the same tale he had from the beginning. Naruto never seemed to visit with any of his said friends, who were busy raising their own families as well mind you, but those friends were seen in the market on a regular basis, often as a family. Naruto and Sasuke were rarely partaking in any village celebrations as well and the people began to worry.

The village selected a village spokesperson to approach the Hokage, voicing the concern the people had about Naruto being trapped within the Uchiha compound, now secretly being called the Uchiha Baby-Mill. Tsunade listened to the concerns then promptly lost her temper, screaming that such nonsense was unbelievable and that she certainly wouldn’t allow such blastomy to exist in her village. She then called the village to the square for an important Hokage statement.

“People of the Hidden Leaf. It has come to my attention that the village is concerned about certain clan protocols, traditions and practices. Let me make this clear to everyone. Should any clan be found practicing any tradition that is deemed to be inhuman towards their clan members, or any other person, then justice will be swift.” Her golden eyes looked over the crowds of people, her face in a firm frown and her hands settled on her hips. “I can assure the people of the Hidden Leaf, that there are no such injustices being practiced in the Hidden Leaf. I, as the fifth Hokage, will guarantee my life, that this is true. Thank you for the concerns, it makes me proud to have you, the Hidden Leaf, to show such value towards your fellow village members.” She gave a nod and headed back into the Hokage tower. The people were stumped, and could only trust their Hokage’s words and go about their daily lives.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

It had been just over ten years now since Naruto and Sasuke became parents. Kakashi was finally being sworn in as the sixth Hokage. Naruto and Sasuke attended the inauguration of the sixth Hokage held in July, surrounded by several children. The youngest in Naruto’s arms, the next two smallest in a double stroller. The rest held hands with each other as they came to a small circle in the square. It was a divine mixture of dark and blond haired children of all ages and all akin with the looks of each of their parents. Some of them looked more like one parent than the other, others a beautiful mixture of both. Naruto held the smallest member on his hip. Eighth month old Daisuke Uchiha-Uzumaki held onto his mother’s hair with one hand in a tight grip, his other fist a slobbery mess in his mouth. Surprisingly, the children all stayed close to their parents, their eyes wide and taking in the event. The elder son, now 14 years of age, helped to keep his younger siblings in line by giving stern looks, just like his father. Akira, now 12 years of age, was a bit softer in keeping his younger siblings in order. After the ceremony, Naruto replied quickly to the well wishes of the people, smiling and laughing and herding his children back towards the Uchiha-Uzumaki compound as he chatted. The regular stoic Uchiha kept to the side of the family, his eyes watching every move the children and villagers made closely while Naruto said his goodbyes. The villagers shook their heads with pity for Naruto when the family was gone.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

“I have received a message from Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi!” Iruka exclaimed with excitement. His body was trembling with excitement when Kakashi looked up at Iruka from the couch, where he was currently reading his well-worn out favorite book. Iruka’s brown eyes were wide and shimmering with tears as she shook the still sealed envelope at Kakashi’s face.

Kakashi smirked beneath his well known mask. “Well, are you going to open it?” he asked and lifted an eyebrow in question.

Iruka batted the letter over Kakashi’s head and snorted at him. “Of course I am! I just thought you would show a little more excitement!” Iruka pouted at him briefly before moving his shaking fingers to open the letter. Kakashi just shrugged and dropped his eyes back down to the pages of his book.

Iruka’s eyes skimmed the letter carefully before looking back at Kakashi. His eyes were watering more now and his bottom lip was quivering.

Kakashi now gave a look of concern towards his long time lover and lowered his book to his lap. “I don’t like that look in your eye, is it bad news?”

“They want to congratulate you personally on being selected as the sixth Hokage by inviting us over to the compound! They are also requesting our presence as they have a personal request! Ohhhh Kakashi! The children! I’ll get to see all the children, and—and it’s been so long since I’ve seen Narutoooo!” Iruka fell forward into Kakashi’s lap and started crying.

Kakashi patted Iruka’s back gently. “Don’t you already see Naruto’s children at the academy?” 

“B-but that’s only a few! I-I never see them all or Naruto!” Iruka sobbed more into Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi let out a happy sigh. Sometimes his lover was a little overly dramatic.

News of Iruka and Kakashi getting a special invite to attend the Uchiha-Uzumaki compound made waves through the village. There were mixed feelings all over as the people chatted about why they were going. What would they possibly see, would the Hokage be safe attending the unknown area, and of course, why just them selected? The village knew that Konohamaru and his two close friends did favors for the family, so why not invite them? Perhaps the newly elected Hokage demanded he be allowed within the compound? 

Iruka was on a flurry of a shopping spree, trying to find the right gifts to get for Naruto and Sasuke, and especially for all the children. Kakashi followed behind him, nose in a book, and holding packages that were handed to him continuously. The morning came with Iruka beaming a huge smile, Kakashi balancing several packages and various villagers peeking around corners and trees, watching as the large compound gates opened and the two men disappeared inside. 

The two men were seen coming out from the gates much later in the night, looking exhausted on their feet. Iruka and Kakashi walked slowly through the darkness, towards their home and in silence. Whispers rushed through the village the next day on theories that could have happened to the aging school teacher and the sixth Hokage during their stay in the Uchiha-Uzumaki compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter of the short one shot that was inspired by Meehala's needs! 
> 
> Warning! There is smut as explained in the tags.

It was a month after the inauguration, in August and the sun was at its mid afternoon setting, beginning to cool the shadows but still create a gentle heat upon the forest. A young man, just barely in his twenties, was exploring the thick forest near the village. He was looking for certain herbs for cooking and that could only be found in certain shaded areas within the forest. He glanced towards the south, where the forest was even thicker, with healthy green trees and a thick canopy. It had to be the perfect place for the herbs he was searching for to grow. His granny informed him where he was to look and pick, but he couldn’t help but think of the dense forest areas towards the south that looked like an excellent place. He was sure the special herbs were growing in an abundance there. He informed his granny about that area before he left.

“That’s too close to the Uchiha-Uzumaki land young one!” She shook a ladle at the young man, her arm shaking slightly. “You do not want to get too close to that area, as the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan are known to steal away young people and keep them as slaves for the rest of their lives!” She threw her arms up over her head in exasperation. “It is told that young people will be kept against their will to make Uchiha babies so those babies can be trained into soldiers and killers!” Her frail wrinkled body trembled suddenly and she hugged herself. “You best not get too close to those lands! I don’t want you disappearing forever!” She squinted her eyes at him and turned away, putting the ladle into a large pot and began stirring. The young man snorted out, quietly, as he didn’t want to feel the wrath of his granny, and headed out the door.

He was now just outside that southern forest area, listening and peering through the thick greenery. He didn’t see or hear anything dangerous. “Old ghost stories I’m sure,” he spoke to himself and waved his hand out dismissing the thoughts. “I’m sure to find many of the herbs granny needs in this area and she will be so pleased!” He shifted his satchel on his shoulder and stepped into the thick forest. 

“Just as I thought, there's nothing to be worried about in here. It’s just a simple plain piece of forest.” The young man talked to himself while finding the herbs he was searching for. He spent several minutes walking and reaching for the various herbs before he heard the unmistakable sounds of people sparring. Curious, he walked closer to where the noise was, not realizing that he was wandering further away from the edge of the forest he had originally stepped through. He came to a small opening between thick trees and brush, the wind blowing into his face and carrying the sounds of the persons involved in the sparring. His youthful mind was in awe as he watched the dance between the two acclaimed ninja heroes. One with vibrant blond locks that glimmered in the sunlight and with sun kissed skin. The other with his thick black hair and marble skin that glowed in the sun. The two were dancing around each other, striking out with punches and kicks, a fabulous display of acrobatics with grunts and calls whenever a strike would hit its target. He recognized them easily as the Uchiha and Uzumaki couple. For several minutes, the pair flew at each other until finally, the two collapsed onto the ground, obviously now exhausted. The young man could hear the heavy breathing of the two and continued to watch on with interest. It wasn’t every day that one got to witness such powerful ninja’s such as these two legends.

Naruto rolled over on the grass, getting up on all fours and began to stalk his way towards Sasuke. Sasuke lifted a brow as he noticed his partner giving him a Cheshire cat grin, his blue eyes sparkling a deep blue as he slinked his way over on all fours.

“What are you—mph!” Sasuke was cut off suddenly as the blond pounced on him. “Naru—what are…” he was cut off again as the blonde’s plump lips attached themselves to his. Sasuke relinquished the attack and returned with a heated kiss. The two moved their lips, sucking and nipping at each other, pulling moans of pleasure from each of them.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?” Naruto hummed out when he moved his lips down Sasuke’s neck and nibbled. His hands moved under Sasuke’s shirt and took in the smoothness of the raven’s firm abs. Naruto suckled on Sasuke’s neck, causing a bruise to form and Sasuke released a growl of approval. Naruto then quickly sat up straddling the Uchiha and he pinched the raven’s nipples, causing Sasuke to moan out and slightly arch his back at the assault. Naruto licked his lips as he watched Sasuke squirm under his ministrations, his cock already pressing against his undergarments, demanding it be released.

“Fuck your damn hot when your beneath me Sas…”Naruto purred as he shifted his ass over the Uchiha package. He could feel the member already hard within the confines of clothes. “I love watching you pant and moan for me.” Naruto shifted a little more and the Uchiha let out a small moan through his lips. “Mmm...yeah, just like that,” Naruto purred out and slid the shirt up Sasuke’s chest to run his fingertips along his chest.

Sasuke peered through half lidded eyes at the beautiful blond that was straddling his covered cock. He placed his hands on Naruto’s hips, gripping tight before moving the blonde’s ass against his member. “You think you can get away with this Na-ru-to?” Sasuke challenged out in a low husky tone. The blond allowed Sasuke to move his hips and Sasuke hissed out at the friction. 

“Feel good baby?” Naruto panted out. “You know, I think I’m a little too tired...” Naruto teased out and he feigned a yawn.

“Don’t dish out what you can’t eat dobe,” Sasuke growled before he shifted his feet on the ground and pushed up quickly. A sudden ‘eep’ escaped the blonde’s lips as Sasuke flipped their positions and then positioned himself on top of the blond. He grasped the blonde’s arms and slid them beneath his legs so Naruto was a tight package between his thighs. Without the use of his arms, Sasuke smirked at the blond beneath him and dove his lips onto Naruto’s neck. 

Naruto thrust his hips into Sasuke as his neck was assaulted with nips and licks, causing Naruto to shiver from the intensity of Sasuke hitting all his erogenous zones on his neck. Having his still clothed hard member rub against his impossibly sexy husband didn’t help either. “Ah, ah Sasss…” Naruto moaned out huskily.Sasuke just chuckled deeply as his hands moved Naruto’s shirt up and his fingers teased the rose nubs on the toned tanned chest.

Sasuke then moved his hands up into the wild blond locks, pulling Naruto’s hair to move his head so Sasuke could gather up Naruto’s lips again on his own. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the moist cavern, pleased when Naruto’s tongue danced with his and their lips moved in sync. A growl erupted through Naruto’s lips as he struggled to push his groin against Sasuke. “Ahh fuck Naru...you want something?” Sasuke nipped at Naruto’s ear, giving another slow grind against Naruto’s groin.

“Oh fuck, Sas…” Naruto arched up in Sasuke. 

Sasuke pushed his weight down on Naruto’s groin. “In a hurry are we?” Naruto let out a whine when he was denied free movement. Sasuke smirked, “be a good boy now.” He grasped Naruto’s hair and gave it a hard yank, causing Naruto to hiss. Sasuke gave an apology kiss on Naruto’s now swollen lips before sliding down Naruto’s body and latching his teeth onto a rose coloured nipple. 

“F-fuck yesss…” Naruto moaned out. His hands now free, he threaded them through Sasuke’s hair, holding his head as Sasuke suckled on one of his nubs.

Sasuke moved to the other nipple, flickering it with his tongue, causing Naruto to gasp out. Hearing the mews and moans from his love went straight to his cock, that brushed occasionally against Naruto, causing him to shiver. He ran his tongue down towards Naruto’s navel, giving a small bite that had Naruto gasp out a breath and turned into a sultry moan when Sasuke began to suckle on the skin. 

“Mm, Naru...” Sasuke hummed out as he slipped his fingers into the blonde’s waist band, sliding down his pants and briefs to the nest of blond curls that was now visible. Sasuke dropped his nose into the nest and inhaled deeply. Fuck he loved the smell of his mate. He slide his fingers around the nest of curls, squeezing the soft skin as he inhaled it again. 

“NNghh… S-Sas’ke... more, more!” Naruto panted out as he pulled at Sasuke’s hair and wrapped his legs around the raven’s back. 

“Mmm, patience my love,” Sasuke purred out as he pulled the pants and briefs a little harder, freeing a swollen red mushroom head from its confined prison. Sasuke immediately tickled the tip of Naruto’s cock head, tasting the precum that had smeared over the top. Naruto gasped out in surprise when the vibrations of heat tingled through his cock. 

“H-holy f-fuck,” Naruto panted out as he twisted Sasuke’s hair. 

Sasuke growled as the pain electrified his senses and stung his already straining cock. He hissed out loudly before engulfing the blonde’s cock into the heat of his mouth. Naruto mewed out lewdly, his back arched and his legs trembled while Sasuke suckled his cock hard and mercilessly. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck y-yesss…” Naruto groaned out as his hands held Sasuke’s head that bobbed furiously in his lap.Sasuke’s reached up to pinched Naruto’s nipples and dragged his teeth on the sensitive tip. “Ohhh god like that, fuck! Make it hurt! Ah f-fuck!” Naruto inhaled through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as his body jerked into the mouth of the Uchiha. 

Sasuke inhaled deeply before dropping his nose right into the neat nest of curls, allowing Naruto’s cock to slide deep into the back of his throat and held the position. The blond’s body quivered uncontrollably, a deep guttural whine began to escape the blonde’s lips before Sasuke then squeezed his mouth and swallowed around the thick member in his mouth. At the same time, Sasuke had fondled the heavy sack beneath his chin, tugged and pinched at the tight skin that had Naruto’s body arch when he released a sexual cry. Naruto’s body jerked as he pumped his cock into Sasuke’s mouth, his orgasm pulsing through his veins and semen filling up the back of Sasuke’s throat. Sasuke kept his lips wrapped around the thick girth as Naruto was unable to control the orgasmic spasms that took over his body. 

Swallowing the essence of his mate as much as he could, Sasuke suckled and tongued around the cock until Naruto slowed. As Sasuke lapped up the last of the essence, Naruto’s body trembled slightly and Sasuke trailed his tongue back up the tanned chest. Kissing each nipple, he felt his pride swell when Naruto whimpered and shivered at each touch. His body was over sensitized from the crashing orgasm. Sasuke looked at the blond face, admiring his work. Naruto’s plump pink lips were swollen and glistening, his cheeks were flushed red, a glimmer of sweat could be seen in the blond hairline and half lidded eyes dilated from the after effects of the rush of endorphins looked back at him with unconditional lust. Sasuke hissed out as a tan hand suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled him into those delicious plump pink lips. 

The two wiggled about, their lips not leaving each other, small moans constantly being released and with their hands rubbing and squeezing each other all over.

“ _ Fuck _ Sas i want you,” Naruto growled out. “I want you to fill me to the brim, make and mark me yours, ah fuck…” Naruto moaned out as Sasuke squeezed his semi erect cock, bringing it back to life while nibbling on his neck.

Sasuke pulled his head back to look Naruto in the eyes. “I don’t have any protection here,” Sasuke whispered out and then started stroking Naruto’s cock slowly while peppering kisses on Naruto’s collar. “Can’t risk it, you need rest.” 

“S-shit babe, I don’t care, I want your thick cock buried in me and filling me whole,” Naruto panted out as he ran fingers through black locks. “I love being fat with your baby.” 

Sasuke’s male ego swelled at hearing the words. Fuck he loved this man. His thoughts easily imagined Naruto’s stomach swollen full with his child and he moved his hand to rub over the now flat area lovingly. “Mmm...I  _ fucking love _ seeing you growing with my child too, but don’t you think 14 children is enough?” Sasuke chuckled deeply as he moved his lips to the blonde’s perky nipples, flicking them with his tongue and his cock straining from hearing the sexy mews from Naruto’s lips. 

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven and quickly flipped them so he was straddling him again. He leaned down, his lips close to Sasuke’s. “I love it,” Naruto started as he dragged his tongue across Sasuke’s bottom lip, smirking when he felt Sasuke shiver at the sensation. “When I’m always having your babies. I want more of our babies Sasuke. I want to fill the entire world with them if I could.” Naruto enveloped Sasuke’s lips onto his own, thrusting his tongue into the cavern and tasting every area. He moved a hand down between them and moaned out lewdly as his hand grasped Sasuke’s solid mass of cock still confined behind his pants. Giving it a squeeze, Sasuke growled into Naruto’s lips and bit his bottom lip, causing Naruto to moan again.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s ass and squeezed the globes hard, causing Naruto to rub his half covered cock against him and squeeze Sasuke’s cock harder. “I-I don’t want you to--to be exhausted,” Sasuke breathed out while Naruto rubbed himself all over him.  _ Fuck _ ...it was getting harder and harder not to fall under Naruto’s spell and just slam his cock into that inviting ass. “G-give your body a--a break!” Sasuke exhaled loudly when Naruto gave a particular hard thrust against his now painful confined erection.

Naruto froze suddenly and blue eyes glared down into lusted black orbs. A deep angry growl rose from Naruto’s chest through clenched teeth and Sasuke held his breath, surprised at the sudden change in Naruto.

“Listen here  _ Uchiha, _ ” Naruto snarled out, his voice laced with an animalistic sound. “When I’m tired,” he grabbed the front of Sasuke’s shirt, pulling the raven up so they were nose to nose, Naruto still on his lap. “I will  **_let you know_ ** when I’m tired. Got it?” Naruto’s teeth ground together, making a horrible sound that made Sasuke cringe. Naruto shifted down hard on Sasuke’s member, shivering slightly as the bulge rubbed against his entrance. “ **_Understand!?_ ** _ ” _

Sasuke bit his bottom lip when Naruto gave that particularly hard thrust, feeling the electrical shock of fire flare up through his system as he was dominated by the blond. He suppressed a moan and eyed the blue eyed glare as they bore into him. A hunger deep within him screamed to tackle the blond, hold him down and drive his cock into him to impregnate him here and now, as many times as he could. But he held himself, letting the blond empower him was such a fucking turn on. His cock was heavy and ached with need, feeling his mate right above it, ripe for the taking.

“ _ Sasukeee….” _ Naruto let out a low growl, shaking his grip on Sasuke’s shirt briefly. “ _ Do.You. _ **_Understand?_ ** _ ” _ Naruto’s voice was deep and laced with an erotic sound of promises that Sasuke knew all too well. 

Sasuke licked his lips, leaned closer to the blonde and gave a smirk. He whispered with a voice that dripped with lust, “I will take you, hold you down, as I pound my cock into your willing hole. I can’t wait to hear your screams of pleasure as I fill you so full, that you will be pregnant within minutes...do you want that baby?” Naruto closed his eyes, a shaky breath escaped his lips as his body shivered from the intense words that left Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around his husband, squeezed him close, latched his mouth onto the other and laid them to the side.

“Ah fuckkk….yesss Sas, fuck I love you!” Naruto growled out while Sasuke crawled over him, pushing his arms up over his head, holding them down.

“I will fill you up, fill you with my babies, over and over…” Sasuke chanted while biting around Naruto’s collar bone, rutting his groin into Naruto’s all the while holding the squirming, panting, and mewling blond. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and long…”

_ Meanwhile... _

Wide brown eyes shimmered, barely blinking and a mouth was hanging open, but small dainty fingers covered the mouth so no sound would escape. The young man’s body shook uncontrollably, his eyes not believing what he just seen and heard. 

The blond and dark haired men out in the small opening were impressive and very intimidating. Their firm muscled bodies, their blurring speed as they sparred and the young man could feel the power radiating from the two powerful ninjas slamming into him that caused the hair on his arms to stand up.

When the sparring session was over and the two men began rolling about with their lips locked, his eyes had widened in embarrassment. Of course he knew about the concepts of sex, but to see the passion the Uchiha and Uzumaki had for each other, left him blushing. 

His face heated up and he redirected his eyes when it was obvious what the two men had started. He couldn’t move, he was frozen in fear that he would be discovered, so he kept his eyes down, covered his ears and shrank himself into a ball when the sounds of passion got louder.

His heart rate began to slow when he no longer heard passionate cries. He took deep breaths before lowering his hands from his ears. He was ready to try and back away, but the voices raised again.  _ ‘Hell, I need to get out of here!’ _ he thought to himself as the sex talk began to build. 

_ “I love being fat with your baby.”  _ The voice carried through the wind. 

The young man turned his head slightly to listen again. ‘ _ What was that? He wants a baby?’  _ He held still. 

_ “Mmm...I fucking love seeing you growing with my child too, but don’t you think 14 children is enough?”  _ A deep chuckle rolled through the wind with the response. 

_ ‘Fourteen!? What granny say true? A prisoner to produce babies?’  _ The man held his breath.  _ ‘I—I can’t be seen, what if they…’ _ He couldn’t finish his thought as a growl broke through the air.

_ “Listen here Uchiha…” _

“ _ When I’m tired…”  _

_ “I will  _ **_let you know_ ** _ when I’m tired. Got it?” _

Another growl rolled with the wind to the man’s ears. Fear ran up his spine. 

“ **_Understand!?_ ** _ ” _

The man held his hands over his mouth so no sound would escape. He closed his eyes so hard, they began to water. The Uzumaki’s voice had such power behind it that his body shivered so badly, the fear trickling through him he thought he would cry. He needed to escape. If those two found out he had seen them at their most intimate time... he would be lucky to keep his eye site for sure! The sexual growls and groans began to rise again and he kept his head down while wiggling backwards back into the deep shadows of the forest for several meters. When he figured he was far enough from the men, he turned and ran without looking back. 

Sasuke turned his head towards the forest, his sharingan glowing. He knew what was in that forest. He wouldn’t be one of the most powerful ninjas in existence if he didn’t notice that boy in the forest. The blond was panting beneath him, too lost in his heightened sexual bliss and was pulling at his clothes and hair, not even noticing Sasuke looking the other way. Sasuke smirked as he blinked back the sharingan and turned his attention back to a hot, horny and demanding blond, determined to fulfill his lover’s request. 

“Sas’k, fuck...hurry  _ hurry _ !” Naruto whined out as he lifted his hips so Sasuke could take off his pants. 

Sasuke ran his hands up the tan thighs, squeezing and licking his lips as Naruto’s cock stood at attention, catching the sunlight in his small nest of curls. Naruto mewled out little sounds that had Sasuke’s cock painfully pushing against his tight pants. He quickly slipped out of his own pants, tossing them over his shoulder to land wherever the blonde’s were. His thick cock stood proud and he gave it a couple strokes to relieve some pressure before moving between tan thighs. He felt the predator rise in him, ready to take what was presented to him. He kept his eyes on the prize, Naruto’s chest rising and falling hard, lust filled dark blue eyes pulling him in and Naruto pulled his knees up while running his tongue across his lips. A look of instant submission that had Sasuke growl deep.

Sasuke could smell the heat rising from his mate, his opening glistening with slick, an open and willing invitation for him to claim what was his. He positioned himself with the smoothness of a cat, guiding his cock to the opening and he glanced once at the half lidded eyes of his love for the final acknowledgement. He slipped his heated shaft into the inviting heat with one push that had him hissing from the intense heat that suddenly grasped around every inch of his cock. His head fell back without permission when the waves of euphoria raced through him. His heavy ball sack lay against the tan ass as he controlled the primal urge to thrust. The heated glove was spasming around his cock so much he clenched his teeth and squeezed the tan thighs.

“F-fuckkkk Naru,” Sasuke hissed out through his clenched teeth. “Every--fuck--everytime is like a dream I never want to wake from.” 

“Nnghh...Sas. S-so fucking--yes!” Naruto’s eyes rolled back when the cock filled every inch of his ass. He could feel the muscles spasm around Sasuke’s member and he wiggled his hips slightly to increase the sensation. He mewled out lewdly when he rocked his ass more along the thick cock.

"S-shit, fuck, yes love,” Sasuke chanted as he began to pull back, feeling the muscles try and keep his dick embedded in the heat. “So--so ahhh…” Sasuke began to roll his hips and began to thrust back and forth into his willing partner. 

“Y-yes fuck!” Naruto clenched his ass muscles and squeezed his legs when Sasuke began to pick up speed. The slapping sounds echoing through his ears created waves of tingles that buzzed at his cock that had it bouncing.

Sasuke leaned forward, his weight on his arms that held down Naruto’s legs as his hips jerked and pounded into the heat. His eyes focused on the face of his love, that was flushed red, his lips open for each breath, his eyes closed as he took the waves of pleasure. “Look at me,” Sasuke gave the sharp order in his tone. Blue eyes squinted open and Sasuke could see the devoted admiration and love in those watery depths. He dove in to capture those lips with his own and his cock drove into the deepest depths that left Naruto muffling out moans into Sasuke’s mouth. 

Sasuke released his grip on those tan thighs to grab fistfulls of blond hair. Naruto moaned out again at the rough play and wrapped his legs around the raven, squeezing the body tight. Sasuke moaned out heatedly, his heavy sack began to tighten up and the familiar coil began to heat up. His hips pushed harder still into the tight heat until the slam of endorphins touched and tingled every inch of his body. He pulled hard on the blond hair as his body spasmed into uncontrollable thrusts, spurting out his seed and Naruto wailed out. 

The sharp stabs of pain from Sasuke’s rough play heightened Naruto’s senses and his orgasm shot out instantly, taking him by surprise. His mind was overwhelmed with sparks of pleasure that invaded every sense within him, blacking his vision, and had his muscles jerking about uncontrollably while his cock shot out streams of cum between their bodies. 

Two sweating bodies shivered uncontrollably for a few minutes, holding one another while panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. Raven locks splayed out on a tan chest while tan hands ran up and down Sasuke’s back. 

“Holy fuck Sas,” Naruto whipered out between breaths. “Fucking amazing.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke breathed out. He then planted light kisses on the chest beneath him, causing the blond to whimper out quietly. He looked up and gave a smirk.

The blond grinned in response and then ran fingers through Sasuke’s hair. “Did you fill me up with your baby batter?” He gave a wink.

Sasuke frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “With what?” 

Naruto chuckled. “You know, your baby batter, so you can make me big and pregnant again with your baby.”

“Gross dobe! We are not calling it that!” Sasuke snorted out in disgust before moving to slowly make his way off the man. 

“Aw come’on Sas, you know it’s funny! Lighten up! I know Kakashi would think it was funny!” 

“Speaking of Kakashi, we should get going. We need to get ready for them tomorrow.” Sasuke grabbed their clothes and threw Naruto’s his. “Ugh, and we need to bathe.” Sasuke frowned at his body that was sweaty and had smears of cum everywhere. Though looking at the spent tanned beauty laying on the grass spoke a different story to the primal animal in Sasuke. His black orbs focused on the sweat glistening all over the tanned skin that sparkled in the sun, his essence in several areas that looked like Sasuke marked his mate, not to mention the bites, bruises and reddened scratch marks as well. Blond hair was messy with grass, twigs, leaves in it, pink plump lips were still wet and swollen from his kisses and bites. Naruto was still trying to catch his breath on the ground, and his body looked ready for another mounting in Sasuke’s mind.

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously as they noticed the black orbs dilating with lust. Naruto brought his fingers up to his lips, shoving two of them into his mouth and suckling on them. He used his other fingers to drag down his torso, towards his shaft. “Want this body baby? It’s ready for you... _ again,” _ Naruto purred out. He could see the desire lifting in Sasuke again. “Wanna fill me up and make me moan in ecstasy? See how much I want you again?” Naruto then shifted onto all fours, hoisting his ass up and wiggling it. He gave a look over his shoulder, giving a sultry look and sliding his two fingers in and out around his pouted lips.

Sasuke gave into his primal urges and mounted the sexy blond once more.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

After another romp in their training area, a quick wash off at a stream, Sasuke and Naruto slid through the secret entrance located in the back of the compound, well hidden from both sides. The opening had been quite useful throughout the years to keep the adults from having to deal with any unwanted attention. Since becoming a mother, Naruto’s maternal instincts kicked in heavily, wanting to protect every inch of his children. As much as he enjoyed being social with people, instincts were stronger, thus he found himself enjoying just being with his husband and children. 

Sasuke of course, was never a social person and was quite content in staying with his family. Having a secret entrance also helped in avoiding people who would continuously pull Naruto or Sasuke over to chat, ask questions about their family and Sasuke was always extremely private. Sasuke was able to avoid any unnecessary contact with the villagers with this handy secret entrance, therefore he wasn’t always seen when he returned from missions. Only when it was necessary for him to be with his team, or out getting supplies, was Sasuke seen by villagers. There was also the history of Naruto and Sasuke being through various battles, wars, life and death situations that neither parent wanted their precious family to be known by any potential enemies.

The pair strolled leisurely through the trees until they were walking through the long quiet homes in the Uchiha compound. But quiet in the area wasn’t this time of the day as dozens of blond heads ran around, raking leaves, mowing grass, painting fences and walls. Every single blond clone was busy doing something in every area of the Uchiha compound. When Naruto and Sasuke walked down the trails, clones would stop, grin and wave at them.

“Mommy! Daddy!” A shrill of excitement came from down the trail. Naruto and Sasuke smiled as they could see Aoi running towards them. Naruto kneeled down holding out his arms. Aoi laughed as he lunged into Naruto’s arms and Naruto swung him around happily. 

“Me too! Me too!” A pair of happy shrieks came from the side, and Sasuke watched as Tenshi and Sora raced each other towards them. Sasuke then kneeled down to capture the two in a hug. Sasuke then scooped up each boy under an arm and spun carefully. Giggles erupted around the small group before Naruto and Sasuke began to walk further with the three boys. 

“Where is everyone?” Naruto asked out loud.

“Ryuu and Akira not home from academy yet,” Aoi said proudly.

“Haru and Kyo are playing hide and seek with ‘tachi!” Tenshi and Sora spoke in unison. Sasuke chuckled. Those two were so close they always seemed to speak the same at the same time, all the time!

“Kaoru went with Ren and Minato to the pond to go swimming!” Aoi blared out. “It so yucky to swim in there!” Aoi stuck his tongue out and squished his nose up. “There is slimy stuff on the bottom!” Naruto laughed at Aoi’s antics. 

“How many clones went with them Aoi?” Sasuke asked, throwing a glance at Naruto. Naruto gave a reassuring smile at Sasuke. Naruto could sense what every clone was doing and he knew that at least 6 were with the three boys. 

Aoi pinched his lips together, obviously thinking. “Five?” He looked up in question at Naruto. Naruto gave him a warm smile and just pulled him against his hip to give him a warm hug while they continued to walk.

“Tsuki and Katsuo are having a nap’,” Tenshi and Sora said together once again. “But Daisuki was hungry, so he’s eating.” 

Sasuke and Naruto held their children’s hands as they came up to the main house. A clone stopped sweeping the deck and waved to them. They smiled in response before entering the home.

Naruto’s idea long ago was to keep the Uchiha compound busy, so it wouldn’t be so depressingly quiet. He didn’t want his children being raised in ghost town! The history here in the compound was exactly that, history. With Sasuke’s help, they created a shrine, where they burned incense everyday to honour those who had fallen within these walls. They taught their children to pray for those fallen souls and told stories of the people who used to live here. 

Naruto’s experiences growing up within Konoha village wasn’t exactly loving and cheerful, therefore Naruto’s maternal instincts refused for his children to be subjected to the village life. Naruto’s clones were a constant site of moving about, tidying, cleaning, cooking and of course entertaining and ensuring the children were safe at all times. Granted, having dozens of clones also helped in getting some alone time that Naruto and Sasuke wanted to have once in a while. Just like earlier. Naruto felt his face flush at the thought and a slight tingle to his groin with the memories. 

The house was full of smells of supper cooking. Naruto and Sasuke got cleaned up, and when it was time to eat, all their boys cleaned themselves up, helped with getting their large dinner table ready and the older boys helped with the younger ones. The clones that prepared supper, served out the dishes and would help tidy up after dinner. 

Naruto smiled about the table, looking at each and every face of his children. He knew every smile, dimple, line and mole to name a few features with every single one. A warm hand rested on his thigh and he turned to see soft black orbs looking at him with such desire, love and devotion. Naruto returned the smile and leaned in to give those lips a quick peck. A chorus of ewws and giggles erupted from the table after the kiss and both parents smiled back. Naruto couldn’t think of life being any better than this.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

The next day Kakashi and Iruka stepped through the Uchiha gates and Iruka’s eyes widened and took in the site, as Kakashi balanced several boxes in his arms. Iruka’s head spun this way and that while Kakashi peeked leisurely around the area with a smile. Kakashi handed off the piles of boxes to a couple of Naruto’s that came to greet them, another taking the bags from Iruka. Another Naruto came forward to lead the couple to the main house.

“Oh it’s so beautiful in here! The flowers, the colours, everything is like brand new! Oi Kakashi, did you ever imagine?” Iruka ran about, turning his head at every step to point out areas to Kakashi. 

Kakashi just smiled and nodded every time Iruka would show him another area. The clones littered the compound, each and every one busy with something.  _ ‘Smart idea using clones,’ _ Kakashi thought to himself. The clones would stop and wave at the couple as they walked by, being led to the main house.

Ryuu was standing on the front porch when the two men arrived and gave a bow towards the two men. “Welcome to our home Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama. Please follow me.” Ryuu rose and smiled, grabbing at the door behind him and opening it wide.

“Oh Ryuu-kun! Thank you!” Iruka was near tears with happiness as he pulled Kakashi inside.

Ryuu led the couple through the large house, going down long corridors until reaching an enclosed courtyard that was surrounded by the walls of the manor. Iruka’s eyes shone with tears as he looked into the green grassed area. The morning sun was shining brightly on the area, tables were set up under a couple tall trees that provided shade if needed. A play area was off to the one side that had swings, jungle gym and sandbox at least. 

“Mom and dad will be here shortly, but practically everyone else is here.” Ryuu held his arm out to the opening that led into the courtyard. “This way.” 

Iruka and Kakashi stepped in and could see the Uchiha-Uzumaki boys running about the yard. 

“Iruka-sensei!” A cry was heard from the jungle gym. Blond and black heads turned to see the two men coming into the courtyard. A chorus of hellos and shouts were heard when a wave of dark and blond haired children rushed at the two men. Iruka has tears running down his cheeks, holding his hands over his mouth, watching the crowd of children approach him. Kakashi patted his shoulder in support and smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke came out a few moments later, Naruto carrying Daisuke on his hip, Sasuke leading Tsuki and Katsuo on each hand. 

“Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Welcome, welcome!” Naruto cried out as he headed straight towards the men. “Thank you for coming sensei,” Naruto used his free arm to pull Iruka in for a hug, Daisuke’s blue eyes watching the other man carefully from Naruto’s hip. “And Kakashi-sensei! Or should I say Hokage-sama!” Naruto then moved himself to hug Kakashi with one arm. “Come sit, have tea, we have much to talk about!” Naruto led them all to a couple small tables, the children following them.

“Thank you for having us. I can’t wait to meet all your boys!” Iruka looked at the various black and blond heads surrounding them. “Of course I know Ryuu and Akira, since they are at the academy.” He smiled warmly at the two who sat at another table, each had a little brother in their lap.

“Our youngest, Daisuke,” Naruto ruffled Daisuke’s hair who was in his lap. Large blue eyes blinked at Iruka. Iruka leaned down and gave Daisuke a smile.

“This is Katsuo and Tsuki,” Sasuke spoke up. The two boys that came out with Sasuke earlier were sitting on Sasuke’s lap. One set of blue eyes, the other black eyes, stared at the two men warily. Sasuke smirked when Iruka and Kakashi smiled at them.

“Ren, Minato, come over here please,” Naruto called out. Naruto looked past Iruka and Kakashi. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly at the names then looked eagerly over his shoulder to see two blond haired boys coming towards Naruto. Iruka’s eyes were watery as he took in the small blond haired boys.

Naruto placed a hand on top of one blue eyed blond boy, who’s hair was pointing up in various areas, like it had a mind of its own. “This is Ren and this,” Naruto then placed a hand on the other blue eyed blond boy whose hair was slicked and styled, “is Minato. Our youngest twins.” 

Kakashi could see the resemblance of Naruto and his late father Minato in the twins.  _ ‘Admirable choice of names so far’ _ He smiled at the twin boys while Iruka bubbled and babbled while meeting the children.

“Tenshi and Sora, our middle twins,” Sasuke introduced, giving his boys a small smile as they bowed to the two men. “And here is Kaoru.” 

“Me me!” Aoi called out.

Naruto chuckled at the outburst. He pulled over the dark blond haired boy to his side. The child grinned wide like his father with matching whisker marks, but only 2 on each cheek. 

“I’m Aoi!” he beamed proudly towards Iruka and Kakashi. 

Kakashi could certainly see that Aoi was going to be loud just like Naruto.

“You’re too loud Aoi!” A voice hissed out from behind Kakashi. Iruka and Kakashi looked behind them to see a round face with milky skin and thick black hair. Aoi stuck his tongue out at the boy. Kakashi chuckled,  _ ‘yup, a mini Naruto for sure.’ _ The black haired boy gave a perfect Uchiha scowl in response to Aoi.  _ ‘And that is certainly a mini Sasuke.’ _ Kakashi chuckled again. __

“Boys. That’s enough.” Sasuke gave a firm tone. The boy who gave the Uchiha scowl tucked himself into Sasuke’s shoulder. “This is Itachi,” Sasuke introduced as Itachi bowed.

“And finally we have Haru and Kyo.” Naruto looked about, trying to see where his twin boys were. “Sasuke? Where did those two…”

A cry of woots came from the other end of the yard as everyone turned to the noise. Two Naruto clones were on all fours, and each had a wild blond haired blue eyed child on their back. Each child was hanging on to the shirts of the clones and yelling out giddy up over and over. 

Naruto started to laugh at the antics of the blond twins. “And here come our two  _ riders _ , Haru and Kyo!” The two clones came to a halt by the group, helping Haru and Kyo off their backs. The two blond boys ran for their mother and father, giggling along the way. “These two handfuls are our oldest twins.” Naruto beamed proudly as the Haru and Kyo beamed as well towards Iruka and Kakashi.

Iruka began crying again as he looked at all the children, one by one, talking to each one as much as he could. Kakashi smiled at all the children, nodding his head in greeting. Some of the boys asked Kakashi about being Hokage, others watched. Iruka asked random questions to the children, but mainly he was dragged about by the younger boys who were eager to show him various things and ask him questions. After the excitement had settled, Iruka and Kakashi brought out the gifts for the children. With the children content with their new gifts, the four adults began to chat. 

“I’m going to get to the point Hokage-sama,” Sasuke began. “Naruto and I,” Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto’s, “would be honoured if we could name you and Iruka-sensei to be our children’s God fathers.” 

Well that was it. Iruka burst out crying again and Kakashi just stared at the two men in shock. Naruto looked on with a hopeful look and Sasuke remained impassive. After several minutes, Iruka's cries were now happy sniffles and Kakashi had a content smile on his face.

“You are our most trusted choices,” Sasuke added. “If anything were to happen to us, we would be at peace knowing that our children would be safe in your care.” Naruto nodded as he wiped a tear during the emotional time. 

“The honour would be ours,” Kakashi voice whispered out as he tried to keep from crying. Iruka flung himself at Kakashi, hugging and crying all over again and Kakashi just laughed. 

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh as he watched Kakashi console Iruka. “Thank you Sasuke,” Naruto whispered.

“For what?” Sasuke questioned back, slightly confused.

“For everything of course.” Naruto pulled Sasuke’s chin towards him, planting a warm loving kiss on his lips. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

“Ah f-fuck Sas…” Naruto moaned out as his legs trembled and his hands grasped the blankets around him. “Ju-just like that...nghh!” 

Naruto peeked through his heavy lusted eyes to see soft hands moving around his slightly swollen stomach and black messed hair bobbing over his shaft. Deep hums vibrated through his cock while the Uchiha’s lips suckled away and shot zaps of pleasure throughout him. He threw his head back as more moans escaped his lips. His toes began to curl when Sasuke quickened his pace. “Hah--hah--Sas...I’m gonna…” His body tightened up, Sasuke held his hips down as his orgasm pounded through his body, rushing endorphins through his veins and creating stars behind his closed eyelids. His body twitched uncontrollably while Sasuke continued to suck his cock though the orgasm, sucking every bit of cum from him. 

As his heart rate began to calm down, Sasuke began kissing his swollen stomach before moving up and latching his lips onto plump pink ones. Naruto returned the loving kiss, tasting the dark cavern of his love. He could feel Sasuke’s impressive hard on rubbing against his thigh. “Mm, Sasuke, let me help you with that,” Naruto purred out the words as his hand moved to wrap around the Uchiha cock.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at the blue orbs that sparkled with desire. “Mm, tempting but no,” Sasuke chuckled when Naruto gave a small pout. “It’s time for breakfast and don’t you think it's time to tell the boys?” Sasuke moved his hand and caressed the swollen area of Naruto. It wasn’t big, but it was certainly going to be hard for Naruto to keep it hidden.

“Alright, but you answer any questions about where babies come from this time,” Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven. “Should we tell them they will finally have sisters?” Naruto caressed his swollen stomach softly.

Sasuke pulled the blond in for a quick kiss and placed his own hand over Naruto’s. “Anything you desire. Now let’s go,” he grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled him out of the room. The boys were going to love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how did you all enjoy that? Was it okay? Wish it was longer? Wish it was different? 
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos and I want to bask everyone in cookies :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm looking for opinions on this one. 
> 
> Anyone interested to see what's happening behind closed gates? Or should this story be put out to pasture and just left to grow old and wither away? LOL
> 
> An author receiving a comment is just as exciting as a reader who receives notification of a new chapter posted! 
> 
> If anyone is asking, yes I can still be found on tumblr, I did post the link if anyone is interested in purchasing Tell Me. You only pay for printing and shipping! :D


End file.
